


Journey through steam

by Bladedhicks98



Category: House Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladedhicks98/pseuds/Bladedhicks98
Summary: Two brothers end up in a steam account. They adventure through different games some wonderful and some nightmares in the hope of going home.
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning

I walk into the small flat. Greeted by the sight of my prick of a brother.

“What you are doing here?”, were the first words out of my mouth.

“Maze kicked me out”, came the usual reply.

“Again?”, I set off towards the kitchen.

“Yep, she’s a bit high strung”.

“Tends to happen when your partner cheats on you, with the first whale he comes across”.

“Oh, hardy ha fucking ha”, wow he must be drained today, even seems, down? Serves the prick right.

I open a cabinet looking, taking out some pasta.

“What we are having?”, the annoying presence from the living room shouts.

“I”, I shout back, “am having some pasta and chicken”.

I pull the pasta bag out and head to get a pan.

I hear a sudden loud bang.

“What the fuck did you do?”.

“Luke here now!”, never heard my brother so panicked.

Must be a spider.

I walk into the living room. 

“Oh, hey Maze”.

I was greeted to a 5-foot-tall ball of pure rage.

“Hey Luke”, she manages to get through gritted teeth.

“Where’s rose this lovely evening?”.

“She out at the gym like usually”.

“Good she’s a golden one you fell lucky there. Unlike your brother”.

“What ya doing here?”, I walk to the sofa and sit down seeing my brother pressed to the wall tightly.

“Here to get some retribution”. The glare she is sending my brother could melt faces.

“I am not usually one to say this against family, but bout fucking time haha”.

“You like games Luke? Video games I mean”.

“uh, yeah course why?”, random arse question.

The smile was not heartening either, “good, good I hope it works well”.

I look over to my brother, dam his veins are popping out and wait. Looks like he is straining against something.

I look back to Maze, “hope what works well?”.

She finally turns to. Holy fuck what is wrong with her eyes.

She smiles, I guess softly I can’t tell. 

“This Luke”, before I could get a word out a bright blue light blinded me.

I heard my brother screaming and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

When I woke up, I felt cold.

And pissed the hell off.

“Dan, I swear to god I’m going to kill your psycho bitch eh”.

I push up from the cold, hard and shiny? Floor.

I turn to the sound of groans, spotting my brother laying few feet away.

He turns to me with a groggy look, “was trying to warn you”.

“Warn me? With what? Your eyes?”

“Yes! She’s a freak I told you”.

“No, a freak is a bitch that wears latex or keys your car. This is witch level shit”.

I stand up, everything cracking I stretch to loosen my muscle.

I look around at the darkish hallway, “Where are we?”.

My brother finally gets to his feet, head above mine he stares at the strange blue light along the edges of the hallway.

“Guess this is our light ey?”.

“It appears so, let’s head down the corridor and hope we find something to give us a clue”.

We walk for a few minutes in silence following the blue lines.

“What?”, we arrived to a hall like place and it’s just full with glowing doors.

“This can’t be good”, Dan says before heading toward the nearest door.

“House party?”.

“Now isn't the time to think of drinking”.

“Says that alcoholic haha, no I meant it says House party”.

I turn and walk to him. “Huh you’re right what the hell”.

It does not just say it, but it actually has the logo on top as well.

“She did ask if you had any games”.

“So? You think she threw us into a game?”

“No, I think she threw us into your steam account”.

“And why little brother do you believe that”.

“That’s why”, He points towards. A giant steam icon above us.

“Uh oh, this can’t be good”.

“Ya think, what do you think we should do?”, I have never seen my brother this worried, then again being trapped in some of these games would be a nightmare.

“wait”, I spot a long line next to the icon that looks like a progress bar. 

“Maybe, if we play these games and complete them, we can leave?”, I say out loud hoping it is true.

“That is a big fucking leap Luke what if your wrong”.

I probably am, “What if I’m not? Look there is only a few doors here and they all appear to be games”.

“I know”, came the usual, pouty reply when I am right.

“Let’s just try a harmless one first and when we complete it, we will see”.

“And what if we’re trapped there?”.

“Then it’ll be best if we picked a nice one won’t it?”.

“Fine!”, he takes a deep breath and walks through the door.

“I didn’t mean this one!”, I shout uselessly to the door, eh in for a penny in for a pound. 

I take a step forward.

When I open my eyes I am greeted to a bright light, loudish music and the guy Derek? Welcoming my brother.

“Oh, hey there man glad you could come too”, he comes towards me and goes in for a hug.

“Glad you two could make it to the party, you guys don’t know anyone else right?”.

“No, we don’t mate”, I look to my brother standing awkwardly to the side.

“Mate? You gone all British on me? Haha”.

“It’s English and yeah sure. So, you going to introduce us to people?”.

“nah man why would I do that? Go be social and make friends”.

And with that he walks away.

“So….. What is the plan?”.

“I don’t know, this game isn’t really a game you complete”.

“Wait! What! You didn’t think of mentioning that before I walked through the fucking door!” 

“I would of, but you walked through that fucking door without asking literally anything about this game”.

“It’s called house party I thought it’ll be harmless”.

You know what screw it! “Never mind just go get me a drink from the living room next to us”.

“Fine prick”, He stomps of to the next room.

“Oi asshole”, here we go, i head to the doorway and watch the events play out.

“I’m getting some alcohol so fuck off baldy”, my brother grabs one of the bottles then quick as fuck Frank grabs his wrist twisting it.

“Fuck Danny”, I move from the wall walking over to them.

“Hey man my name is Luke what’s yours?”.

“My name is Frank, you know this bum?”, he signals to my brother currently on the floor with his wrist in Frank’s vice grip.

“Yep younger brother, you know how kids are impulsive and want to be cool and all that bullshit”.

“Hmm”, he releases the wrist, “glad to see someone who seems to have some sense, make sure to keep him in line, no one’s drinking booze on my watch”. 

“Understood boss”, I grab my brothers’ shoulder, pull him up and away. 

“You knew that was going to happen didn’t you”

“Yep”.

“Dick”.

“Yes, you are, now let’s figure out how to finish this game if we even can".

“What you mean”, the look of confusion on his face would be priceless if it were not serious.

“I mean, I do not think this game has a ending”.

My brothers jaw dropped expression nearly cheered me up.

“WHAT!!!!!!”.


End file.
